


【正白】夜间通讯

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 友上恋下
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi





	【正白】夜间通讯

视频通话被接起的时间比入江正一想象中的快。亮起的屏幕晃了一下，随即定格到一个半裸的男性躯体身上。正一一怔，条件反射似地向后拉远了几厘米，皱着眉推了推眼镜。白兰似乎在和什么人说话，整个屏幕只纳入了他腰到下巴的部分，仔细看应该是刚洗过澡。正一忽然听到白兰发出爽朗的笑声，然后极为暧昧地说了一句“那么，晚安了”。

果然是随便和什么人说话都会用那种语调的吗，正一默默地想。

在他还在愣神的空，白兰那张笑眯眯的脸已经出现在了屏幕上。没擦干的头发还在滴水，支着的发梢互相纠缠在一起，显得更加凌乱了。正一的视线有些躲闪，显示屏白花花的光映在镜片上，适时地遮去了他那有些荡漾的小心思。

“小正，久等了～”

“请您先把衣服穿好，白兰先生。”

“没关系，反正一会儿就要睡了……”

“会着凉的！”

正一蓦地提高了音量，就差拍案而起了。屏幕中，白兰懒洋洋托腮注视着他反应，忽然轻笑出声，慢悠悠起身拿过床上的睡袍心不在焉地披在身上。正一则拿起一旁的报告书打算开始汇报任务的进程，那边似乎又传来细微的门铃声。白兰的身影消失了，过了一会儿又出现在屏幕里，手中托着一大杯草莓榛子巧克力芭菲。

“还在在意传令官的事吗？”

“不，那个已经没关系了。彭格列家族的成员目前只突破到基地地下二层，黑魔咒第二和第四部队的队员将在明日迎战。”

“看来小正的心态不错呢，就继续加油吧。”

“他们的彭格列戒指我会一个不落地收集到手，请白兰先生放心。”

没系上的腰带垂挂在腰际两侧，从敞开的衣襟内露出轮廓分明的锁骨以及处于阴影中若隐若现的乳头。正一不得不稍稍抬高文件遮住一部分视线。白兰的注意力显然不是很集中，他用叉子叉起一块巧克力送入口中愉悦地咀嚼起来，在正一提到彭格列戒指时，挑眉兴趣盎然地说道：

“不愧是我最信赖的副官说出的话，别让我等太久噢。况且，小正还有想要继续进行的研究吧，明明已经下了那样的决心……”

“这是两码事，我绝对不会在战斗结束前心无旁骛的。”

起码把腰带好好系上啊！还有为什么大半夜要吃这么多甜食，这个男人到底在想什么啊！正一的内心越来越起伏不定，然而白兰却又自顾自捏起一颗草莓啃咬起来，伸出舌头舔舐指尖沾上的奶油。那双清澈邪魅的紫色眼睛含着意味不明的挑逗和欲擒故纵的光芒，高傲而风流；不论何时对上眼都让人觉得风情万种。正一下意识攥紧了手中的文件。

“嗯，小正想要大干一场的决心我是很清楚啦，在不勉强自己的情况下不要让我失望就好。”

出现了！正一在内心小小地惊呼，白兰的那种一贯令下属恼火又羞愧难当的试探，就好像不为他倾尽所有就不行，而且还是心甘情愿地想要付出更多。如果他与白兰处于相同的立场……如果他真的能从那双眼睛里获得一点儿被期待和信任的成就感，保不准他不会丧失理智、以首领的一切名义为底线为白兰上刀山下火海，即便知道被利用、被丢弃也在所不辞。

白兰具备这种与生俱来的领袖魅力和注定被人追随和仰慕、令人无从抗拒的诱惑特质。

“我会的……”

正一漠然地垂下目光，心中不免有些悲哀。他接着和白兰一一汇报了梅洛尼基底的硬件损耗、能源消耗、部队人员调动情况等，白兰很快失去了兴致，正一明白这些资料大概早已从基地秘密传送到了总部。他于是住了口，放下手中的文件，短暂地静默了一会儿。

“没有再像上次那样急匆匆地切断联络吗？”

白兰叼着勺子玩味地看他，正一没有笑。

“您该休息了，白兰先生。”

“再玩一局Choice吧？赢……可……保留……”

网络出现连接故障，信号开始变得不稳定。正一苦笑了一下，他知道白兰大概是想说“赢家可以暂时保留对输家提出任何要求的权利”，因为现在是非常时期。

白兰还在那边任性地要求，然而电磁的干扰声越来越强，已经几乎听不到那熟悉的轻佻暧昧的音调。

正一忽然想趁这个机会表白。

可他只是张了张嘴，无声地作出几个口型。他觉得眼眶微热；通话卡顿了，最后留在屏幕上的是白兰略显惊讶和困惑的表情，因为定格过久，看上去甚至有些傻。正一的手轻轻抚摸过屏幕，温柔地注视着对面的男人。显示屏发出一声通话终止的提示音，随即便黑屏了。

“下次吧……如果还有下次。晚安，白兰先生。”


End file.
